


If I Had A Voice I Would Sing

by alucard1771



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash；Speculation；Introspection；Self-Sacrifice；Brief mention of Ryan/Claire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>   对于他们，这是场毫无胜算的战役。<br/>   千真万确，毫无胜算。Mike一直都知道这一点，但直到他亲自对上Joe Carroll，他方才理解个中深意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had A Voice I Would Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Had A Voice I Would Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722012) by [synchronized_strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronized_strangers/pseuds/synchronized_strangers). 



**If I Had A Voice I Would Sing**

By:synchronized_strangers

For ShadowsLament.

  
Rating:Teen And Up Audiences（PG-13）  
Archive Warning:Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
Relationships:Mike Weston/Ryan Hardy；Joe Carroll/Ryan Hardy  
Additional Tags:Pre-Slash；Speculation；Introspection；Self-Sacrifice；Brief mention of Ryan/Claire  
原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/722012>  
授权：有  
  
  
～～～  
     
   这些年来，似乎有不少人占据着Ryan的心。他的家，他的姐姐，Sarah Bennet，Claire。当然，也有不少概念盘踞在那里：  
    职责、荣誉、为正义而战。为了捍卫底线，为了填补缺口，Ryan觉得自己早就贱卖了灵魂。他总是认为，如果能赢下整场战役，一次次小的战斗完全不足挂齿，可是这却成了Mike的心病。  
    因为对于他们，这是场毫无胜算的战役。  
    千真万确，毫无胜算。Mike一直都知道这一点，但直到他亲自对上Joe Carroll，他方才理解个中深意。  
    在Mike的概念里，他只愿意把Joe当成一个＂事件＂——他不仅是个人类，他是场滔天巨祸。他是那种日后会被人载入史册的大灾厄。他是他们的巴比伦「注1」。他们的大洪水「注2」。Joe Carroll是个可怖的恶巫，FBI对他的了解实在太少，少到不足以使他们充分感到真切的畏惧。  
    Mike依然不怕他。他就是不能。这对他而言毫无道理。就像害怕病菌不能让人远离疾病一样，致命的病毒照样能致你于死地。  
    Ryan对此心知肚明。这就是他们合得来的原因，这就是Mike比队伍里任何其他人都更能理解Ryan的原因。在弄清楚Ryan想达到的目的之前，你只会觉得他古怪而难以捉摸。那些宿命论，那些独断专行，只有在实际的应用中才会结合得无比精彩。  
    Joe会杀死Ryan，或者说至少，Ryan知道自己活不过Joe这一关。每一次，当他盯着新配枪的枪管，或是冲进一所满是杀手的农舍，奚落他们的新任头头的时候，这都明明白白地写在他的眼神里头。Ryan已经没什么好失去的了，他也压根没想过自己能活着看到这一切的结局。  
    在Ryan的设想里，Claire和Joey会童话般幸福地生活在一起，Joe不是死了就是被投入大狱，而Ryan。。。Ryan自己该做的，就是在多年来，在一场接一场的战斗之后，得到他应得的下场：Ryan就该死去。  
    不，让Mike感到畏惧的Joe Carroll并不是那个＂事件＂，而是这个家伙作为人的那一面——就是因为这个人，他在船坞险些被一群疯子割喉丧命。Joe直到现在还在玩着过家家，若不是要使他送命，也许这还是个挺有趣的游戏。而就是这些小小的、属于人类的冲动，使得Joe充满危险，因为他真的拥有一堆疯狂至极的追随者，时刻准备着把他的冲动变成现实。  
    此刻，畏惧没有任何帮助。这就和畏惧那个＂事件＂一样愚不可及，可他还是重复地告诉自己，这并非无济于事。如果保持完全的坦诚，Mike意识到这将不仅仅和自己即将死去的事实有关。他的确会死，而更关键的部分在于他死后，Ryan的身后将再无他人支持。在这一点上，没人能顶替Mike的位置。  
    他的腿刀割般地疼着，锯子拉扯似的尖锐痛楚远比腹部的更加糟糕。所有灯光都变成了跳动的光晕，那些惨白、颤动的光点让他眩晕又恶心。他倒是真的想吐，可是除了血腥，他尝不出任何味道。而他的胸膛，他的胸膛只剩下寒冷。  
    俄亥俄州44223，凯霍加福尔斯「注3」，15街，426号。  
    这是个秘密，是个他到死都不会说的秘密。  
    这要是种他不得不与之斗争的诱惑，也许带着它活下去会轻松得多，可是一瞬间，他觉得自己似乎再也不可能带着任何东西活下去了，所以那也应该变得无关紧要才对。  
    不过正相反。。。这实在太重要了。  
    这重要极了，几乎就和接下来响起来的枪声一样重要。Mike没料到这个，却也并不惊讶。他突然觉得很热，灼烧般地热，身体就像被浇上煤油点着了似的，可他无法停止颤抖，因为他被甩到了地上。  
    如果他的胃不是空空如也，他很确定他会当场呕吐出来。他受尽折磨地干呕了几次，显示了情况有多么糟糕，接着整个人扭作一团——他觉得自己会像被人紧紧捏住一样难受，可是事实是，他并没有。  
    有那么一会儿，这挺让人疑惑不解的，直到恶心的感觉变成了灼热的疼痛。接着，一切变得明了起来：他很肯定，自己的腹部被刺穿了。老实说这让他非常恼火，因为虽然他做到了——保持安静，一动不动——虽然Ryan试着救他，但是救护车若不及时赶到，那混蛋还是会成功杀死他的。  
    只要他一息尚存，这事儿就决不会完结，而死亡似乎已迫在眉睫，所以当Ryan抱起他，用一只长长的手臂环住他的腰时，他说道：＂我没告诉他们，Ryan。我什—什么都没告诉他们。＂  
    他真的希望透过鲜血，他能闻出些别的什么，因为他很想知道此刻，Ryan看上去的那层疲惫，是单纯出于长期酗酒，还是在他心底某处，某个极其微小的角落，也存留着Mike的一席之地。  
    人不能奢求得到所有。  
    那就满足于能够醒来吧。只是一个醒来的机会，那不算太过分的要求，不是吗？  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
注1：巴比伦，古国，有＂罪恶之都＂之名。  
注2：大洪水，特指诺亚经历的那一场洪水。  
注3：凯霍加福尔斯，美国俄亥俄州东北部城市。这个地址是片中Claire被秘密转移保护起来的地址，只有Mike知道。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
